


Four Times Dom asked Kel to Dance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: 5 Times, Banter, Dancing, F/M, POV Multiple, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And One Time She Asked Him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Dom asked Kel to Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/gifts).



> Thanks so much to my beta, ML Raven!

The King's Own were at the marriage ceremony of Headsman Adeel ibn Nasser to his bride, Samia, a few months after Squire Keladry joined their ranks. It was the third such ceremony Dom had attended since joining the Own; Lord Raoul was very popular with the Bazhir.

The Bazhir believed in taking care of their guests, so Kel wasn't required to serve, but was instead sitting beside Lord Raoul at the head table. Dom and the other Sergeants were ranged below them, and the rest of the men were scattered among the tribesfolk. The Bazhir also believed in raucous parties, but not in allowing their women to dance with strange men. Balim had offered to dance with Qasim instead, but he had been immediately rejected. Thus, to Dom and Qasim's way of thinking, Kel had better be a good dancer, as every man of the Own would want to take her for a spin tonight.

As the musicians struck up a lively tune and Adeel led his new bride out to the cleared center of the floor, Dom made his way to Lord Raoul's table. His Commander's eyes twinkled with mirth, and Dom knew that he suspected what was about to happen.

"Squire Keladry," Dom held out his hand to her, "would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Kel froze, staring at his hand as one might stare at a snake. "What?"

"Pages are trained to dance, are they not, Squire Keladry?" Dom teased.

"Pages are trained in all manner of niceties, including the art of dance," Lord Raoul said cheerfully. "Squires should be as graceful on the ballroom floor as they are in the field."

Kel set down her fork, and Dom took the opportunity to grab her hand. "Come, Squire Keladry, time to put your training to the test!" He gently pulled her to her feet, and despite the disgruntled look in her eye, dragged her out to the empty floor.

“I should step on your toes,” she muttered.

“I wore my Sabatons, just in case,” he replied.

Kel looked down quickly, and Dom chuckled, pleased that he could have teased her so. He didn’t even own that foot-covering armor; few beside knights did. Kel scowled, but allowed the dance to continue.

Despite her initial reluctance, Dom found that Kel was quite a good dancer. He was a little disappointed when it came time to hand her over to Qasim and the others, but fair was fair. And besides, if he got really bored, there was always Balim.

***

The second to last day of Midwinter, Kel returned to her room from a long ride on Peachblossom to find a note on her bed. She didn’t recognize the script, but upon reading it she knew immediately who it must be from.

_After you serve tonight, meet us at the Great Doors. Dress nice. Bring the Meathead._

It could only have come from Dom, but Kel couldn’t imagine what he wanted from her. Especially as he had warned her to dress nicely. The ‘us’ was puzzling too, but she quickly decided that he likely meant her friends among the Own. They had spoken of parties in the Capital often on the ride back; perhaps they were invited to one of those.

So, as she laid out her best uniform for that night, she also laid out a clean dress. It was a pale yellow-green, and Lalasa had sworn that it would bring out the green in her hazel eyes and the blonde highlights in her brown hair. Kel personally doubted that she had any such accents, but Lalasa had said it, and she was the one who would know such things.

When Neal reported for inspection as usual, Kel showed him the note and arranged to meet him as soon as their service was done and they had changed.

The party was full of nobles, and Kel saw her sister Adie and the Nond boy she was betrothed to, as well as Uline of Hannalof. As it happened, she and Neal were assigned to the same party, and while it did mean that she had to watch him sigh over Uline, it also meant that they were freed at the same time.

They raced back to their rooms to change and then met again at the Great Doors. There they found Magewhisper and Peachblossom saddled and ready, their leads held by Dom and Aiden of Third Company, who rode their own mounts.

A short ride later found them at a boisterous Inn in the lower city. The well worn sign declared it to be the Dancing Dove, and a friendly looking hostler offered to take their horses. Kel was dubious - she had heard of fake hostlers stealing horses before, but Aiden smiled knowingly at her. "Don't worry; we're honored guests tonight. If anyone stole our horses, they'd not make it to see the next morning."

Dom snorted. "That's if your lovely brute didn't trample him into catmeat first."

Reassured, Kel and Neal handed over their reins and followed the others inside. The Dancing Dove was as warm and inviting inside as it appeared to be outside, and she saw several men of the Own, as well as dozens of other men and women. All appeared to be having a wonderful time.

"The proprietor here is brother to Daran from First Company!" Dom explained, leaning in to Kel's ear to be heard over the din.

"Daran of Trebond?" Kel repeated. "The cousin of Alanna the Lioness?" She had greatly wanted to meet the man ever since she had found out he was in First Company, but the Third and the First had yet to cross paths.

"Oh yeah, there's nine or ten of them, aren't there?" Neal piped up. "I met a few of them with the Lioness, but not this one."

"Well you can go say hello," Dom said as the music picked up, "but Kel and I are going to dance!" He grabbed her hand and tugged her out to the dance floor. Around them other couples did the same, the women laughing and kicking up their skirts.

Kel considered resisting - she didn't like being manhandled, and part of her wanted to go with Neal to meet the Lioness’s cousin - but Dom was leaning into her ear again. "It's just one night, Kel. Even My Lord relaxes once or twice at Midwinter!"

She should have protested more, or said something cutting, but the music was infectious, and Kel hadn't danced or relaxed in months. So, with a small smile, she accepted this as a Midwinter gift and let Dom lead her in a whirling jig.

***

“Lady Knight?” a voice asked.

Kel spun around and found Dom standing behind her, smiling cheekily. He offered her a small bow. “Would it be presumptuous if I requested a dance?” he asked.

“It would be,” Kel replied, knowing that Dom would know she was teasing.

“Even at a party thrown in your honor?” It wasn’t entirely accurate - there were parties every night of Midwinter, regardless of the fate of each Senior Page - but she appreciated the gesture. And with her new shield resting in her room, proclaiming to all the world that she was a Lady Knight, Kel deserved a little partying.

“Especially then,” she told Dom.

He smiled, the twinkle in his eye so like Neal’s, and grabbed her hand anyway. He was gentle, wary of the linen bandages around her palms, and smoothly tugged her out to the dancefloor.

Kel saw Neal and Yuki dancing together, as well as Alanna and her husband. With a content smile, she gave in and allowed Dom to pull her amongst them. She enjoyed dancing with Dom, after all.

***

Dom watched from a shadowed corner as Kel danced with her boy, Tobe. He had been reluctant, protesting and dragging his heels the whole way to the dance floor, but Kel had been insistent. Now she was swaying gently with her young cohort, her hands heavy on his shoulders to keep him in place.

He looked terrified and ready to bolt, and Dom was strongly reminded of the first time he had danced with Kel. Of course, she had been more mulish than terrified, but it still felt familiar.

Dom had arrived yesterday, ostensibly to escort Yukimi and to visit his cousin before returning home. Most men in the King’s Own left when they turned 30, as old wounds and marriage prospects combined to make the thought of sleeping in a tent and fighting monsters less appealing. Dom might have a few months left to go until his birthday, but with the war winding down in its fourth - and hopefully final - year, he was ready to leave the fighting to someone younger and travel South again. Of course, if Kel didn’t want to leave New Hope, as Neal hinted, then he might just have to get used to the North.

Kel had accepted his reason for coming readily enough, but he had seen the light in her eye when he arrived. She probably thought she had suppressed it completely, but he was used to reading her stoic expressions. He thought she just might welcome his company for longer than the week.

The dance ended and Kel allowed young Tobe to scamper back to his friends. The young girls teased him as he blushed a dark red. Dom couldn’t hold back a sympathetic chuckle for the young man.

Neal had told him all about Kel’s exploits as a Page, protecting and mothering the younger boys, and he had seen it himself countless times over the last seven years. She would make a wonderful Knight Master one day, or Training Master, or mother; whatever path she chose he suspected it would involve children.

“You should talk to Baron Cooper,” Neal said, coming up silently beside Dom.

“Why’s that now?” he asked, trying to place the name. He knew Neal had mentioned it before, but the significance was eluding him.

Neal smirked. “He could tell you how to live with a warrior wife.”

Of course, the husband of the Lioness. The name clicked into place. Without taking his eyes off of Kel, Dom slugged his cousin’s arm. “We’re not at that stage yet.”

“You think she wants to have children?” Neal asked.

“She’s got Tobe,” Dom pointed out. He wondered if Kel had ever thought about adopting the boy.

“Babies,” Neal clarified.

Dom shrugged. “If that’s what she wants.” He could tell Neal was staring at him now, but Dom didn’t turn. He didn’t need to justify himself to Neal, of all people. Of course, Neal, of all people, was the most likely to understand, as he knew Kel the best.

“You two will have a large family, through one means or another,” a small voice piped up from behind them.

Neal jumped. “Don’t do that, Irnai!” he scolded.

Dom looked at the young girl, trying to figure out what she had meant. She grinned impishly at Neal. “Don’t do what? Sneak up on you, or talk about the future?”

“Both!”

“You see the future?” Dom asked.

She nodded, watching him carefully. He suspected that most people, upon hearing that, would press her for more details, but she had already given him a lot to think about. He and Kel, and a houseful of children. He could get used to that idea.

Later, however. The musicians were starting another loud tune and Kel was eyeing Tobe smugly again. Dom strode over and blocked her view of the boy.

“Would you care to dance, Lady Knight?” he asked, sketching a bow.

Kel eyed him for a moment, then glanced over his shoulder. “Trying to spare Tobe more embarrassment?” she asked with a smile.

“Trying to spare his toes,” Dom replied. “I heard once that you like to step on the feet of your partners.”

Kel raised an eyebrow but took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the floor. “I should have smashed your foot back then,” she replied. “Then you wouldn’t have asked again.”

Dom caught her eye and asked solemnly. “Is that really what you would have wanted?”

Kel considered him for a long moment before breaking down and giving him a tender smile. “No, it isn’t.”

***

Dom didn’t want to let go of Kel’s hand, but there were traditions to be followed, and guests to be greeted. Still, he didn’t stray far from her side as their friends and family congratulated them. Finally, the line wound down, and almost on cue the musicians - New Hope’s finest - struck up a slow, elegant tune.

He turned to Kel, intending to ask her to dance, but found her smiling at him and holding out her own hand.

“Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Domitan of Masbolle?” she asked.

Dom accepted her hand with a kiss. “I would love to, Keladry of Masbolle.” Together, they stepped out onto the floor and began to dance.


End file.
